Love Me Again
by youknowmee
Summary: belum update kok tapi baca aja dulu hehehhe terimakasih.
1. Chapter 1

Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkan akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya di manapun dia berada. Berada di lokasi yang sama saja dia benar-benar enggan, meskipun tidak akan bertegur sapa juga. Apalagi jika harus duduk berdampingan di kereta seperti sekarang. Salah satu alasannya tentu saja karena Sehun takut gagal move-on, tapi mengingat bagaimana dulu mantan kekasihnya itu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak membuat Sehun menyimpan dendam kepada lelaki disampingnya itu.

Mereka menjalin hubungan tidak begitu lama, hanya enam bulan. Namun sepertinya sangat membekas di hati Sehun. Mantan kekasihnya tipe pria yang pengertian, tidak terlalu ingin mengusik privasi Sehun jika dia memang tidak ingin membaginya tapi dia begitu perhatian dimana Sehun sangat membutuhkannya.

Terlalu lama mengingat kejadian masa lalu membuat Sehun menjadi kesal. Kesal karena rasa sakit di hatinya, dan kesal karena dia pernah jatuh kedalam pelukan pria itu. Wajah tampannya mengerut sebal, mencari objek lain yang dirasa menarik perhatiannya tapi sayangnya tidak ada.

Sebenarnya Kai–mantan Sehun, tidak sekalipun mengajaknya berbicara sejak kereta mulai bergerak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia juga tidak memberikan senyuman kepada Sehun saat tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu tadi. Kai hanya menatap Sehun sebentar dengan muka terkejut lalu meletakkan pantatnya disamping lelaki yang memiliki kulit seputih tembok itu. Lantas kenapa Sehun terlihat tidak suka? Karena dengan penuh percaya diri Kai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Menyadarkan kepalanya.

Di bahu Sehun.

Bukan seseorang yang munafik, Sehun jelas sekali mengakui bahwa ada debaran yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan halus menyerang dadanya. Debaran yang pernah dia rasakan saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Benar. Dia memang gagal move on.

Setelah berpisah dengan Kai, dia memang belum menemukan sosok yang dapat membuatnya berdebar seperti itu. Dulu teman-temannya sering kali mengajaknya blind date, mengenalkannya pada orang-orang baru berharap Sehun bisa melupakan Kai, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satupun. Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang merasa bosan hingga dia mulai membiasakan diri menjalani hari-hari tanpa Kai, seperti sebelumnya.

Kai berada di fakultas yang berbeda dengan Sehun sangat menguntungkan untuknya dalam rangka berusaha move on, meskipun dia sadar belum 100% berhasil, setidaknya dia ridak terlalu galau lagi.

Namun nasib buruk (begitu pikir Sehun) sepertinya ingin mampir sebentar ke kehidupannya, dengan mendatangkan Kai di gerbong kereta yang sama dengannya.

Sehun sempat protes kepada Kai yang seenaknya sendiri bersandar di bahunya. Tapi hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu.

"Kepalaku pusing, aku pinjam bahumu sebentar. Daripada aku bersandar kepada noona yang di ujung sana, pasti hatimu akan sangat terluka."

Sehun benar-benar akan melakukan kekerasan kepada Kai jika saja tidak sedang berada ditempat umum, karena ucapan Kai sangatlah akurat. Sehun membayangkan Kai benar-benar bersandar di bahu wanita diujung sana, dapat dipastikan hatinya tidak akan tenang di sisa perjalanan mereka.

Sebuah umpatan pelan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun menjadi balasan untuk kalimat Kai tadi.

"Kasar sekali kau Hun. Sehun yang kukenal adalah sosok lelaki manis dan lucu" ujar Kai jahil sambil menyamankan diri di bahu Sehun.

Tentu Sehun bukan seseorang yang seperti itu, setidaknya begitulah pikirnya. Meskipun dia memiliki banyak teman karena kepribadiannya yang mudah bergaul, tapi Sehun memang sedikit cool.

Perjalanan mereka masih sekitar satu jam lagi untuk sampai di stasiun berikutnya yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Itu artinya, penderitaan (Sehun berpikir begitu) masih berlangsung untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Penumpang di kereta ini tidak terlalu banyak, maklum saja sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak sepenuhnya menolak tingkah kurang ajar Kai. Dia merasa sedikit senang, tapi memang dasarnya Sehun suka sekali denial jadi begitulah. Terus-terus saja mengelak bahwa dia menyukai moment mereka kali ini.

AC di dalam kereta semakin lama semakin terasa dingin. Kai bergerak memeluk lengan kanan Sehun berusaha mencari kehangatan, hal itu membuat kerja jantung Sehun berpacu semakin cepat. Di menggeliatkan badannya untuk melepaskan diri namun Kai tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sst… diam saja tidak perlu memberontak. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Hun."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kai tepat sasaran. Hatinya menghangat dengan sikap Kai kali ini, tapi sedikit kemudian terselip rasa sakit yang mendera relung hatinya. Dia tidak ingin dipermainkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu, dia tidak ingin menjadi lemah lagi hanya karena putus cinta.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin tertidur karena aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk." Gumam Kai lirih.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau mau merasakan pukulan dari tanganku?"

Kai bangkit dari acara senderannya dan menatap mata lelaki kelebihan pigmen itu dengan wajah kusutnya yang kelelahan.

"Berani taruhan, kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku untuk melepaskanmu, Oh Sehun. Jadi daripada membohongi dirimu sendiri lebih baik kau duduk dengan manis dan biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu Jongin kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun lagi sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun hampir saja berdiri dan berpindah tempat jika saja tangan Kai tidak menahannya tangannya dengan kuat. Bagaimanapun juga badan Kai lebih besar meskipun tinggi mereka sama.

"Kumohon Sehunna."

Kai sangat paham, Sehun akan luluh jika dipanggil seperti itu. Terbukti kini Sehun tidak lagi memberontak ataupun mengumpati Kai. daripada terus-terusan denial, lebih baik dia menyerah. Kasihan juga Kai, pikirnya.

Malam semakin larut, Sehun memang tidak mengantuk. Matanya benar-benar masih segar, tapi lehernya mulai pegal. Mendongakan kepalanya untuk bersandar di kaca kereta tetap membuat lehernya terasa pegal. Tanpa sadar dia menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Kai. Sungguh ini terasa sangat nyaman. Aroma shampoo Kai masih seperti dulu, mint. Rambutnya juga sangat halus seperti iklan di TV. Dulu Sehun suka sekali memainkan rambut Kai, tapi sekarang? Dia ingat posisinya sekarang.

Keadaan kereta yang sangat sepi membuat suara dengkuran halus milik Kai terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun.

Mengehela napas berat, Sehun menegakkan kembali kepalanya lalu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Setengah jam sudah terlewati, berarti masih setengah jam lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun. Rasa bosan menyerangnya, dia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan iseng membuka grup chat di aplikasi kakaotalknya.

Ada beberapa temannya yang masih online dan mengobrol. Sehun asik terlarut dengan kegiatannya membalas chat teman-temannya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sesekali dia akan mencebikkan bibirnya karena bercandaan salah satu temannya yang tidak lucu untuk Sehun. Membawa nama Kai di percakapan mereka, sedangkan orangnya sendiri kini sedang bersama Sehun.

Dulu jika Kai tertidur Sehun akan mengambil beberapa foto wajah mantan kekasihnya itu, bahkan filenya masih ada di smartphonenya sekarang. Sial, dalam situasi seperti ini membuat Sehun teringat masa lalu terus.

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni gerbong kereta begitu ular besi itu berhenti berjalan. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. Wajar saja udara begtu dingin, meskipun sebentar lagi musim semi, tapi sekarang masih bulan Maret. Sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa.

Langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Kai, lelaki itu kini ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga dan sedang menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?'

"Oh percaya diri sekali. Aku berjalan dibelakangmu karena arah tujuan kita sama."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya justru sekarang mantan kekasinya itu berjalan mendahuluinya dengan agak cepat. Dia masih kebingungan kenapa Kai berjalan kearah kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Seingat Sehun, rumah Kai beda arah dengannya setelah keluar dari stasiun.

Dia melebarkan matanya saat melihat Kai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya lalu mengetuk pintu utama.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Kai tidak menjawabnya tapi hanya menguap dan membuat Sehun semakin kesal. Tangan Sehun bergerak mencengkeram kerah jaket Kai, bersiap menyemburkan beberapa kata-kata kasar yang akan keluar dari bibir tipisnya sebelum pintu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok cantik wanita paruh baya yang begitu mirip dengan Sehun.

"Kalian sedang apa? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sedangkan Kai membungkukkan badannya kepada ibu Sehun.

"Selamat malam eomonni."

Ibu Sehun tersenyum membalas salam Kai, lalu beralih menatap putra bungsunya.

"Hari sudah sangat larut, ibu yakin kalian sudah makan malam kan. Nah, sebaiknya kalian bersihkan badan kalian dan lekas tidur. Ayo Sehun, bawa Kai ke kamarmu."

"A-apa?"

Pipi Sehun ditarik gemas oleh ibunya yang sedang terkekeh.

"Kau ini tak perlu pura-pura begitu. Eomma tau kok Kai sering menginap disini selama eomma dan appa tidak ada dirumah."

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Dia tidak pernah bercerita soal hubungannya dengan Kai, apalagi tentang Kai yang sering menemaninya jika kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya untuk pergi keluar kota. Dan sepertinya eommanya memang tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah putus.

"Kenapa malah melamun? Cepat Sehunnie, kau tidak lihat wajah kekasihmu itu sudah sangat mengantuk gara-gara harus menjemputmu malam-malam begini"

Mata Sehun melebar kembali mendengar ucapan eommanya, tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba Kai menginterupsinya.

"Benar, aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan kurasa aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terimakasih pengertiannya emonni."

Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kai

"Kami permisi naik keatas kalau begitu, eomma." Ujar Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya singkat lalu memberi kode kepada Kai untuk mengikutinya sebelum berjalan menuju ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Sedangkan ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua sambil menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri di lantai satu.

Begitu memasukki kamar bercat abu-abu itu, Kai melepas jaket dan sepatunya langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Sehun. Kepalanya yang sakit bukan sebuah bualan semata, karena dia benar benar mengantuk sekarang. Sedangkan Sehun, dia berdiri di samping tubuh Kai sambil bersedekap.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun?"

Kai hanya mendengung tidak jelas sebagai jawaban, dan Sehun sudah berada diambang batas kesabaran.

"Kim Kai!"

Lelaki itu tetap tidak bergeming, justru menaikan selimut Sehun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Baiklah, Sehun sudah kehilangan kesabaran sekarang.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kim! Atau aku tidak akan membiarkan tidurmu nyenyak malam ini."

Mendengus kesal, Kai membuka matanya yang sudah sangat memerah lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Orangtuaku bermaksud menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis yang sama sekali bukan seleraku karena aku gay. Aku menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku telah memiliki kekasih lelaki bernama Oh Sehun yang ternyata anak bungsu dari Nyonya Oh, rekan bisnis ayahku. Tentu saja mereka menyambutnya dengan gembira, jadi begitulah."

Sehun mencerna kalimat Kai dengan susah payah, karena penjelasannya sama sekali tidak masuk ke kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak paham."

Kai mencebikkan bibir tebalnya malas.

"Pokoknya, persiapkan saja dirimu karena begitu kita lulus, kita akan menikah. Selesai, aku mau tidur." Kai bergerak memunggungi Sehun sambil memeluk guling besar disampingnya.

Kaki Sehun terasa lemas, tangannya mendadak gemetar. Entah dia harus bersikap bagaimana yang jelas dia menemukan dirinya merasa senang dan lega. Meskipun dia tetap terkejut dan membutuhkan banyak penjelasan yang lebih detail. Tapi melihat Kai yang sudah mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengganggu lelaki itu lagi.

Sehun memasukki kamar mandi lalu melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Malam ini benar-benar sangat membingungkan baginya. Mungkin berendam sebentar dapat merilekskan pikirannya. Sambil berharap bahwa sosok yang kini sedang terlelap dikasurnya bukan hanya halusinasinya belaka. Karena rasa itu masih ada dihati Sehun hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Bagaimana? Ini masih chapter 1 jadi pendek tidak apa-apa kan hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Entah angin apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk pulang kerumah. Sehun sangat mengerti, jika sepupunya itu tidak akan betah jika harus tinggal dibawah ketatnya peraturan orangtuanya. Dan sangat aneh saat pulang dari kuliah, Sehun melihat Chanyeol sore-sore sudah bermain basket sendirian di halaman belakang.

"Oi, Hun!" teriak Chanyeol sambil memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk mendekat.

"Kau pulang?"

"Yep. Aku sedang libur, suntuk sekali di apartemen sendirian. Aku rindu padamu."

Chanyeol sudah dirawat oleh kedua orangtua Sehun sejak dia masih berada di sekolah dasar. Kedua orangtuanya berada di New York mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Sedangkan Chanyeol, meskipun memiliki koneksi kuat dari ayahnya tetap bersikeras memulai kariernya dari nol sebagai koki sebuah hotel bintang lima di Seoul sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Menjijikan sekali, Park."

Sehun agak geli juga mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu, karena meskipun mereka dekat, hubungan persaudaraan mereka tidak se romantic itu.

"Kau tidak asik sekali sih, seperti biasanya. Pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini menemui banyak kendala. Dapur sering kacau karena konflik antar koki baru dan koki lama. Menjahilimu setiap pulang kerja akan sedikit menghiburku."

Sehun mencibir karena jawaban Chanyeol, tapi ada untungnya juga jika sepupunya di rumah, dia tidak akan kebosanan lagi.

"Oh iya, eomma bercerita kepadaku kalau dia sangat mendukung hubunganmu dengan Kai. Kalian berpacaran kembali?"

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya keluarga tempat untuk Sehun berbagi cerita. Tentu dia tau hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Tidak seperti itu, hyung. Hanya akal-akalan Kai saja menghindari perjodohan yang diatur oleh orangtuanya dengan seorang gadis. Karena dia gay kan. Lalu entah apa yang dia pikirkan dia malah mengatakan kepada ayahnya bahwa dia masih berpacaran denganku. Dan kebetulan eomma dan ayah Kai adalah rekan bisnis, ya begitulah."

"Jadi kalian hanya berpura-pura?"

"Benar."

"Tapi masih pakai hati?"

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol tergelak melihat wajah kusut Sehun.

Dulu, setelah Kai memutuskan Sehun secara sepihak, adik sepupunya itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke apartemennya dan memintanya untuk diantar jalan-jalan kemana saja. Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sehun, dan saat diklarifikasi ternyata putus cinta. Sebenarnya kasihan juga, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk kalian berdua supaya kembali disatukan" ujar Chanyeol mulai bijak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama."

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, toh kau masih memiliki perasaan kepada Kai. Berani taruhan, tidak sedikitpun rasa untuk Kai berkurang dari hatimu."

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang kini duduk diatas halaman berumput itu sambil menghela nafas bosan.

"Dia sudah membuangku. Memutuskanku sama saja dengan menyuruhku pergi. Lalu sekarang dia datang meminta bantuan kepadaku? Mengancamku akan melaporkan kepada eomma tentang aku yang mabuk-mabukkan waktu itu lalu aku harus menerimanya dengan sepenuh hatiku?"

Chanyeol harus ekstra sabar jika berbicara dengan bocah besar satu ini karena emosinya sungguh labil. Kasar sedikit saja akan menimbulkan perang dingin yang dilancarkan oleh Sehun sendiri.

"Dia memutuskanmu pasti ada alasannya, Hun. Pernah menanyakannya kepada Kai?"

Hanya gelengan yang Sehun berikan sebagai jawaban. Saat Kai mengatakan putus, Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Kai. Tidak pernah menghubunginya apalagi bertegur sapa. Sehun teramat sangat sakit hati.

"Dengar, Hun. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua bagi orang yang sebenarnya masih saling menyayangi namun tidak mau menyadari. Gunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin, jangan mengalah dengan egomu."

Chanyeol berkata seperti demikian bukan ingin menjerumuskan Sehun, meskipun tidak tahu apa alasan Kai memutuskan adik sepupunya tapi dia yakin, Kai adalah pria yang baik dan dia memang paham seperti apa mantan kekasih Sehun itu.

"Semalam Kai menginap disini lagi atas permintaan eomma. Dia mengatakan setelah lulus kami akan menikah, dalam hatiku ada sedikit rasa senang, aku mengakui aku masih mencintainya. Tapi setelah tadi pagi aku memikirkan kembali bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku lagi, hyung."

"Aku tidak pandai memberi saran dalam hal cinta, tapi jika kau memang masih mencintainya perjuangkan dia. Pertahankan dia untuk selalu berada disampingmu. Dia memang lelaki, tapi kau juga lelaki. Berjuanglah layaknya pria sejati."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah membiarkan Sehun kembali memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kai secara matang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun libur, niatnya ingin bermalas-malasan saja dikamar diusik oleh eommanya yang mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Kim memintanya untuk menemani Kai membeli beberapa sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya, karena malam ini beliau akan mengadakan perjamuan makan malam sederhana yang dihadiri oleh rekan bisnisnya sekaligus calon besan, yaitu keluarga Sehun.

"Ini tidak masuk akal, eomma. Kita yang diundang, tapi kenapa aku juga yang berbelanja. Kita adalah tamu."

"Hunhun kenapa terlihat tidak senang begitu sih. Harusnya senang kan calon mertua membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Jantung Sehun berdesir pelan karena mendengar eommanya menyebut ibu Kai sebagai calon mertua. Tapi dia segera menepis perasaan hangat itu menjalari hatinya.

"Eomma, tapi Kai bisa belanja sendiri. Dia bukan anak kecil. Lagipula mereka pasti punya maid. Untuk apa maid mereka jika tidak diberdayakan"

Sehun sedikit menyesal karena kalimatnya barusan membuat eommanya terlihat sedih sekarang.

"Sebenarnya Hunhun sayang tidak sih sama Kai?"

Lidah Sehun mendadak kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Tentu saja dia masih menyayangi Kai, tapi untuk menjawabnya Sehun merasa tidak sanggup.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menemani Kai. Eomma senang?"

Ibu Sehun tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban putera semata wayangnya. Setelah memastikan Sehun benar-benar beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi, wanita cantik paruh baya itu keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan ogah-ogahan setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya yang sebenarnya terbiasa cepat namun kini sengaja berlama-lama. Alasannya, karena dia malas bertemu dengan Kai. Otaknya yang malas, hatinya siapa yang tahu kalau sedang bergemuruh menyenangkan.

Merutuk dalam hati kenapa Kai sudah ada di ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol saat ini. Dia pikir mereka akan bertemu langsung di supermarket, ternyata Kai menjemputnya.

"Sehun-ah, cepat turun kekasihmu sudah menanti!"

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memukul kepala sepupunya dengan sepatu keds yang dia kenakan. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Sudah siap, Sehunna?" tanya Kai (sok) manis, dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sehun. Kai sih hanya terkekeh saja melihat ekspresi jengah Sehun.

"Hati-hati kalian berdua, hitung-hitung latihan berbelanja saat sudah berumah tangga kelak."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol langsung berlari menjauh dari Sehun karena melihat sang Tuan Muda mulai melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya yang dia yakini akan segera mendarat diatas kepalanya jika tidak segera pergi dari situ.

Dengan langkah malas, Sehun mengikuti Kai berjalan menuju mobil milik sang mantan kekasih yang terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Dia mengeluarkan headset yang sudah dia siapkan, karena dia benar-benar ingin menghindari percakapan dengan Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri terlihat tidak begitu peduli.

Jalanan tidak begitu padat, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di supermarket yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Kai menyerahkan sebuah note yang bertuliskan apa saja yang harus mereka beli. Inisiatif, Sehun mengambil troli yang diletakkan tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Kai tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan Sehun dalam memilah bahan makanan apalagi sayuran seperti ini, meskipun Sehun adalah seorang lelaki tapi dia begitu teliti entah siapa yang mengajarinya. Melihatnya bergumam sendiri didepan sayura-sayuran membuatnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mantan kekasihnya itu akan selalu terlihat manis dimatanya.

Ternyata banyak sekali sayuran yang dipesan eommanya membuat Kai mengernyit tidak suka. Satu persatu tangannya mengambil sayuran yang sudah dipilih oleh Sehun dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Sayuran ini tidak akan termakan jika memasaknya terlalu banyak. Sayang jika harus dibuang."

"Tapi eommamu yang memesan semua ini Kai." Sehun kembali mengambil beberapa sayuran yang tadi sempat Kai kembalikan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Hun. Tentu kau sudah mengetahuinya kan?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ini perintah eommamu."

Sehun tetap mengambil sayur-sayur itu dan segera mendorong trolinya dengan cepat meninggalkan Kai yang masih saja bersungut-sungut dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa menurut sekali dengan eommaku sih."

Yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menjawab, enggan menanggapi gerutuan orang yang ada disampingnya itu Sehun lebih memilih menuju tempat daging dan berharap pekerjaan ini segara selesai.

"Ah aku tahu, kau menuruti perintah eommaku supaya eomma menyukaimu dan semakin merestui kita, ya?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu benar apa maksudku, Oh Sehun." jawab Kai sambil memasang wajah sok manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, aku tidak mengharapkan apapun dengan apa yang telah kulakukan hari ini."

"Tidak perlu mengelak begitu."

"Bisa kau tutup mulut lebarmu itu?"

Kai tertawa kecil melihat Sehun menahan emosi seperti ini. Dia selalu membenarkan kalimat Chanyeol yang dulu sempat mengatakan jika Sehun akan sangat lucu jika sedang menahan amarahnya saat digoda.

"Bagaimana jika mulutmu saja yang membantuku menutup mulut lebarku ini?"

Wajah sepenuhnya memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga. Rayuan Kai saat ini benar-benar tidak akan menyehatkan jantungnya. Tangannya bergetar dan bibirnya mengatup rapat tidak dapat membalas ucapan Kai saking gugupnya.

Menghindar untuk berdebat, karena Sehun yakin suaranya akan terdengar seperti tikus terjepit pintu di situasi seperti ini, Sehun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sedangkan Kai tertawa tanpa suara sambil memegangi bibirnya melihat bagaimana Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sampailah di tempat daging, Sehun memeriksa lagi notenya dan sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan suara, Kai sudah menyela.

"Biarkan aku yang memesan dagingnya, Hun."

Kai memang menyukai daging, terutama daging ayam. Lelaki itu bisa menghabiskan sepiring penuh potongan ayam goreng seorang diri. Tapi melihat begitu banyaknya daging ayam yang Kai minta bahkan melebihi pesanan yang tertera di note, membuat Sehun protes.

"Kai ini kebanyakan. Kita tidak membutuhkan sebanyak ini." Ujar Sehun yang sudah dapat mengatur suaranya normal kembali.

"Aku yang akan menghabiskannya, kau pun paham bagaimana aku kan?"

Sehun membuang muka saat Kai berkata demikian sambil menarik-narik alisnya bermasud menggoda. Menyerah saja jika harus berdebat, dia tidak mau terkena rayuannya lagi.

Selesai dengan daging, Kai meminta Sehun untuk membawa trolinya ke rak makanan. Kai mengambil lumayan banyak makanan ringan. Bahkan dia meletakkan setidaknya tiga bungkus makanan yang sejenis.

"Apalagi ini, Kai? Kau bermaksud menguras habis uang eommamu sendiri? Baik sekali."

Kai mendengar cibiran Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Percaya padaku. Honeybutter Chips ini tidak akan cukup untukmu jika hanya satu bungkus."

Sehun melihat kembali makanan apa saja yang diletakkan oleh Kai. Hampir semua adalah makanan manis kesukaan Sehun.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Dalam hatinya dia merasa terharu karena Kai masih saja mengingat makanan favoritenya. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang senang. Kai memandang Sehun dengan senyum maklum melihat respon Sehun yang masih saja jutek kepadanya.

Sementara Kai membayar barang belanjaan mereka di kasir, Sehun lebih memilih untuk menunggu ditempat duduk tak jauh dari situ. Memandang Kai dari jarak jauh begini membuatnya betah, tidak merasa bosan sama sekali. Kai masih tampan seperti biasanya, masih memiliki senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Sehun meleleh.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kai memutuskannya. Dia tidak ingin menanyakannya karena takut merasa sakit hati lebih dari ini. Maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih memiliki dendam kepada Kai, supaya dia tidak lagi luluh kepada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Namun kalimat Chanyeol kemarin sempat membuatnya berpikir juga, tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk berbaikan, bukan. Tapi yang membuat Sehun ragu, dia tidak yakin Kai juga akan menyerahkan hatinya kembali kepada Sehun seperti yang akan dia lakukan.

"Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu kalau begini caranya." Menghela napas pelan, Sehun mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Kalau begitu jangan."

Sehun terkejut melihat Kai yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya sambil mendorong troli belanjaan mereka yang sekarang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan beberapa paperbag besar.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap horror kearah Kai.

"Baru saja."

Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat, Kai mendengar kalimatnya tadi. Dan sekarang melihat lelaki itu duduk disampangmya sambil memberikan senyuman tampan, membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau tidak bisa move-on dariku ya, mengaku saja."

Kai terlihat senang sekali melihat pipi Sehun kini sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sewarna apel merah.

"Tertawa saja jika kau ingin tertawa, memang begitu kenyataannya."

Sehun menjawab begitu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kai. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin dia sangkal. Namun dia juga tidak mau terlihat tersipu didepan mantan kekasihnya saat ini, Sehun malu.

"Kalau memang begitu adanya, berarti kau tidak keberatan jika suatu hari kita harus benar-benar menikah, kan?" ujar Kai sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang.

Sehun sudah memiliki jawabannya untuk diberikan kepada Kai, namun ucapannya dia simpan kembali karena saat dia membalikan badannya untuk menghadap kearah Kai, datangalah seorang gadis cantik meneriakan nama Kai dan memelukanya erat sekali dihadapan Sehun.

"Kai, aku merindukanmu. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar. kemana saja kau selama ini, huh?"

Sehun menyesali pemikirannya untuk menerima Kai kembali. Karena belum ada seperempat jam dia mengambil keputusan, kini untuk kedua kalinya Kai mengahancurkan kembali hatinya yang sudah pernah retak karena ulah orang yang masih sangat dia cintai.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

How? Aneh gak sih. Tiba-tiba bingung mau buat moment Kaihun seperti apa jika situasinya meraka adalah sepasang mantan kekasih. Isinya canggung-canggung dulu solanya, aku pun juga canggung nulisnya. .

Moment Kaihun kurang tidak? Aku menambahkan oknum asli_peceye karena aku suka bromance Chanhun. wkkwkwk .

Terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan review, follow dan fav. Kalian baik sekali aku terharu :") (maklum author abal-abal).

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya, aku akan menulis serajin mungkin, mumpung libur hehehe.

See ya, XOXO.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai pulang dengan wajah ditekuk, terlihat sekali dia sedang kesal, barang belanjaan yang dia bawa ditaruh di atas meja dapur begitu saja. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian wanita cantik berbalut dress hijau muda, yaitu ibu Kai.

"Ada apa? Mana Sehun?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Pulang."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Kai menggeleng pelan. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja dimana dia meletakkan belanjaannya tadi.

"Dia marah. Melihatku dipeluk oleh Jennie saat kami selesai berbelanja tadi."

Ibu Kai tentu tidak asing dengan nama seorang gadis yang dulu menjadi tetangga mereka saat tinggal di Jepang. Gadis itu memang sejak kecil menyukai Kai, ibu Kai sangat paham. Tapi Kai tidak dilahirkan sebagai anak lelaki yang tertarik dengan perempuan, jadi wajar jika putera semata wayangnya ini sering mengabaikan gadis cantik itu. Kembalinya keluarga Kim ke Seoul tiga tahun disambut gembira puterany karena merasa terbebas dari Jennie.

"Dia disini?"

"Iya, katanya ingin menemui pacarnya yang mengambil study di SNU." Jelas Kai dengan ekspresi malas.

"Dia memiliki pacar? Tapi dia memelukmu di tempat umum?" ibu Kai tidak habis pikir, Jennie dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, sering bertingkah agresif kepada siapa saja.

"Jennie memang begitu kan eomma. Hanya saja timmingnya sangat tidak tepat. Memelukku di depan Sehun, akhirnya dia pulang deh."

Ibu Kai tersenyum maklum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kai pelan.

"Sehun hanya lelah karena kau ajak berbelanja tadi, jadi mudah sekali emosi. Kau jelaskan sampai dia mengerti saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Eomma akan mengusahakan supaya Sehun mau dibujuk untuk tetap datang kesini."

Kai menatap ibunya senang, benar-benar wanita yang melahirkannya ini superhero baginya. Selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Terimakasih eomma."

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya. Hatinya panas melihat pemandangan di supermarket tadi. Bisa-bisanya Kai diam saja saat dipeluk oleh gadis entah siapa itu, bahkan tidak mengejarnya.

"Dasar Kim bodoh!" teriaknya kencang sambil memukul guling disampingnya. Saat ini rumahnya sedang sepi, kedua orangtuanya jarang sekali dirumah disiang hari. Chanyeol pasti juga sedang bekerja. Hanya ada seorang maid dan tukang kebun yang jarang sekali ikut campur urusan majikannya.

Sehun merasa dipermainkan. Boleh saja jika meminta tolong padanya untuk mengelabuhi keluarganya yang akan menjodohkannya kepada gadis lain. Tapi dia kan tau kalau Sehun masih mencintainya. Seharusnya dia peka sedikit, pikir Sehun berang.

"Jangan-jangan, dia gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kai?"

Segala pemikiran aneh masuk ke kepala Sehun. Ada rasa khawatir menyelinap ke hatinya. Gadis itu cantik, manis, lucu. Orangtua Kai pantas saja menyukainya. Tapi bukankah dirinya dan Kai sudah direstui?

"Tapi ini Seoul dan mereka pebisnis. Bisa saja mereka menggunakan trik untuk menghasut orangtua Kai supaya melanjutkan perjodohan itu. Dan aku... akan ditinggalkan oleh Kai lagi."

Sehun mengacak-acak rambunya frustasi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kai untuk kedua kalinya, tapi dia belum bisa mempertahankan lelaki itu. Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya, karena gengsi menguasai dirinya.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli padamu!"

Bantal tempatnya meletakkan kepalanya tadi dia lemparkan ke arah almari dengan kencanng menimbulkan bunyi gedebug yang berasal dari benda itu yang terjatuh.

Sehun mengubah posisinya tengkurap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia lelah berpikir dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang saja tanpa ingin memusingkan urusannya dengan Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun karena sayup-sayup mendengar suara ibunya.

"Hunhun, bangunlah. Hari sudah sore, sebentar lagi kita harus segera ke rumah Kai tanpa terlambat."

Melirik sekilas hanya untuk memastikan suara itu adalah suara ibunya, Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Persetan dengan makan malam, pikirnya kurang ajar.

"Jika kau tidak mau bangun, eomma akan membakar semua koleksi topi Izro milikmu."

Ternyata ancaman main-main itu berpengaruh untuk Sehun. Dengan sigap dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka almarinya. Mengambil semua topi kesukaannya bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari kekejaman sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak memiliki hak untuk menyentuh koleksi-koleksiku. Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

Ibunya berjalan mendekat keara Sehun lalu menarik pelan pipi putihnya.

"Makanya, dengarkan kata-kata eomma. Segeralah mandi dan berpakaian rapi perlu formal.:

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Jika dia diperbolehkan dia akan memakai pakaian Chanyeol yang jarang sekali dicuci.

"Aku malas eomma. Kai menyebalkan hari ini. Eomma tau, dia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk seorang gadis didepan mataku. Dan sama sekali tidak mengejarku eomma" rengek Sehun manja. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kadang gemas sendiri pada puteranya ini, usia sudah bukan remaja belasan tahun tapi masih suka merengek.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kai mengejarmu sedangkan dia membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak, pastinya. Sedangkan kau pulang hanya membawa badan."

"Itu karena dia menyebalkan eomma, makanya aku tidak mau membantunya membawa barang belanjaannya itu."

"Sehun sayang, kau juga lelaki kenapa ingin sekali dikejar, sih. Seharusnya kau tunggu Kai selesai berurusan dengan gadis itu, lalu minta penjelasaanya. Jangan hanya main tinggal dan membuat kesimpulan sendiri."

Sehun sudah akan membantah jika saja ibunya tidak menghentikannya dan memerintah dengan nada tegas supaya dia lekas mandi.

"Jika dalam waktu lima belas menit kau tidak turun juga, lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan semua benda-benda kesayanganmu."

Sehun mendengus keras saat ibunya menutup pintu kamarnya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. dengan langkah malas dia mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan perasaan terpaksa.

.

.

.

Sehun membuang muka saat melihat Kai membukakan pintu untuknya dan kedua orangtuanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin lama-lama memandang Kai, karena jujur saja, lelaki itu tampak tampan malam ini dengan kemeja abu-abu yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana jeans hitamnya. Rambutnya disisir rapi tapi dibiarkan menutupi keningnya. Ah andaikan mereka belum putus ya.

Kai menuntun mereka memasuki ruang keluarga dan mempersilakan mereka duduk. Ayah Kai baru saja turun dari tangga menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Senang sekali berjumpa dengan kalian dalam suasana santai seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil menjabat tangan anggota keluarga Oh satu persatu setelah membungkuk satu sama lain.

Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah Kai, karena Kai tidak pernah mengajaknya kemari.

"Aku pernah melihat foto Sehun sebelumnya, dari ponsel Kai. Tapi tidak menyangka jika Sehun setampan ini." Ucap ayah Kai.

Sebagai pihak yang dipuji Sehun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Dia tampan karena aku adalah ayahnya." Ujar ayah Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Dilihat dari cara mereka berbincang-bincang menggunakan bahasa informal, Sehun menyimpulkan kedua orangtuanya dengan Kai memang sudah sangat dekat. Artinya mereka merestui hubungannya dengan Kai hampir seratus persen kan? Hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit lega.

"Bagaiaman jika perbincangan seru ini kita lanjutkan sambil makan malam?" itu ibu Kai yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur sepertinya.

Sehun melihat hidangan yang disediakan dengan tatapan lapar. Jujur saja dia belum makan sedari tadi. Dan yeah, dia bersyukur Kai melebihkan jumlah daging yang mereka beli tadi siang.

Suasana malam ini begitu hangat. Para orangtua membicarakan bisnis mereka dengan santai, Kai pun juga terlihat antusias mendengarkan, sesekali dia akan memberi tanggapan. Terlihat sekali jika lelaki itu juga tertarik dengan dunia yang digeluti oleh orangtuanya dan orangtua Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, dia tidak peduli. Perutnya lebih penting. Bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan beberap potong ayam goreng.

"Sehun serius sekali ya makannya. Lahap pula, eommoni jadi senang, jadi tidak ada makanan yang sisa." ujar Ibu Kai yang menyadari hanya Sehun yang tidak ikut mengobrol sedari tadi.

Sehun tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan ibu Kai. Dalam hati dia merutuk kenapa dia rakus sekali.

"Padahal tadi siang dia yang protes kepadaku karena aku sengaja memesan daging ayam lebih banyak." Sindir Kai mulai menggoda Sehun lagi.

Sehun hanya menatap sinis kearah Kai tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Padahal dalam hati dia ingin melemparinya dengan tulang-tulang ayam ini ke kepalanya itu.

"Hunhun jangan menatap Kai seperti itu, tidak sopan." Ini ibu Sehun sendiri yang menegurnya, yang membuat Sehun tidak berani berkutik dan memilih melanjutkan makannya dengan sabar.

Kedua wanita yang ada diruangan ini sebetulnya tahu kan, masalah Sehun yang marah tadi siang. Tapi mereka tidak ingin mengangkat topic ini, biarkan mereka sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Jadi, Sehun dan Kai sudah siap kan jika langsung menikah setelah lulus?"

Sehun tersedak nasinya saat mendengar ayah Kai tiba-tiba membahas soal pernikahan. Kai sendiri terlihat terkejut, pasalnya hubungan mereka jauh dari kata mulai membaik.

"Pelan-pelan, Hun. Ini minum dulu." Ucap ibu Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Appa, kelulusan kami masih satu semester lagi. Jangan dibahas sekarang." Protes Kai yang sadar situasi mulai canggung.

"Tapi satu semester tidaklah lama, anakku." Jawab ayah Kai.

"Biarkan mereka konsentrasi pada tugas akhirnya dulu, baru pikirkan soal pernikahan mereka. Sehun tidak akan kemana-mana." Ujar ayah Sehun menengahi.

Ayah Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengalah. Ada benarnya juga, saat ini Sehun dan Kai masih dipusingkan dengan perkuliahan mereka, pasti akan sangat terganggu jika membahas hal seserius ini sekarang.

Maka dari itu, mereka lebih memilih kembali membicarakan hal-hal ringan dan membiarkan Sehun dan Kai saling mendiamkan karena pembahasan soal pernikahan tentu menganggu mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Udara malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, Sehun memilih duduk menyendiri di taman samping rumah Kai dibandingkan ikut mengobrol diruang keluarga. Setelah kejadian di ruang makan tadi, Sehun sangat menghindari berlama-lama dengan Kai dalam satu ruangan. Tapi sepertinya Kai tidak membiarkannya duduk sendirian di taman itu, kini lelaki tampan yang masih sangat dicintai oleh Sehun ikut mendudukan dirinya disampingnya kini.

"Ini makanan ringanmu." Ujar Kai menyodorkan semangkuk penuh chips kesukaan Sehun. sepertinya tiga bungkus chips tadi dijadikan satu oleh Kai.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang ayam." Jawab Sehun datar. Sehun tentu gengsi untuk menerima makanan itu, padahal perutnya masih sangat muat untuk menampungnya seorang diri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai dengan nada main-main.

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memakannya dengan temanku yang tadi siang memelukku. Dia juga menyukai honey butter chips, dan kebetulan dia tinggal tak jauh dari sini." Kata Kai sambil bangkit dan membawa mangkuk itu menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kai. Dia merasa Kai sama sekali tidak peka, padahal dia sudah semarah itu tadi siang. Lalu apa sekarang? Sehun mendengus kasar. Tapi dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, dia tidak ingin mengejar atau menghentikan Kai. Persetan memperjuangkan lelaki itu, jika dia saja tidak ingin diperjuangkan.

Kai sendiri tengah menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Tidak tega melihat Sehun makin kesal, dia kembali lagi duduk disamping Sehun. Memakan satu persatu chips yang memiliki rasa manis gurih itu sambil pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa saat ini lelaki disampingnya itu melirik kearah mangkuk yang sedang dia pegang.

Gemas karena Sehun tetap mempertahankan gengsinya, Kai menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian, jadi kau harus membantuku.'

"Hentikan!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Hun. Aku tahu."

"Tapi bibirku sakit bodoh."

Sehun menelan chips itu dan mengunyahnya dengan kesal.

"Bibirku dengan sukarela akan mengobatinya."

Sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan oleh Sehun tepat di kepala Kai bagian belakang.

"Sadis sekali sih, Hun."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Dan aku memang ingin melakukannya sejak lama."

Kai masih meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tapi senyumnya mengembang saat tangan Sehun mulai mengambil beberapa chips lalu dimasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia sangat yakin, Sehun tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan makanan ringan satu ini.

"Gadis tadi adalah Jennie, tetanggaku yang tinggal di daerah sini juga." Ujar Kai membuka suara.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" jawaban ketus Sehun membuat Kai sedikit sewot juga.

"Hanya tidak ingin membuat seseorang salah paham dan menangis dikamarnya sampai air matanya kering."

Sehun menatap tajam Kai berharap dengan tatapannya saja dapat menguliti badan Kai.

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

Kai tertawa garing karena Sehun sulit sekali diajak berbicara kali ini, maka dari itu dia inisatif membahas hal yang wajar-wajar saja. Tapi sepertinya sama saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tugas akhirmu?"

"Sebentar lagi selesai."

"Berarti siap menikah denganku?"

Kunyahan Sehun berhenti. Dia menatap Kai yang kini juga membalas tatapannya.

"Kau serius soal itu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil chips lagi.

"Kau pikir aku hanya membual?"

"Lalu sampai kapan kita akan mempertahankan pernikahan itu hingga akhirnya bercerai?" Sehun sengaja bertanya seperti itu hanya ingin memastikan saja, kalau ternyata pernikahan ini memang permainan Kai belaka.

"Untuk apa bercerai?"

Sehun tak sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mendengar jawaban Kai menimbulkan rintihan pelan.

"Ada apa, Hun?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bibir bawahku tak sengaja tergigit olehku."

Cepat-cepat Kai meraih bibir bawah Sehun dan memeriksanya, sedikit berdarah disana. Tidak parah, tapi jika dibiarkan bisa jadi sariawan. Jemarinya menekan-nekan bibir Sehun lalu mengelusnya perlahan berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sehun sendiri kini panas dingin melihat sikap Kai yang perhatian kepadanya. Jarak sedekat ini membuatnya jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh." Ujar Sehun sambil melepaskan diri dari Kai guna menutupi segala kegugupannya.

"Bibir yang sudah tergigit rawan tergigit lagi ditempat yang sama. Nanti bisa sariawan." Kata Kai

"Tidak masalah."

Sehun meraih mangkuk berisi chips lagi namun tangan Kai menepisnya.

"Bibirmu akan tergigit lagi, Hun."

"Tapi darah dibibirku semakin terasa, dan amis. Aku sangat berterimakasih jika kau tidak keberatan mengambilkanku air untuk berkumur."

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, tapi sebelum itu izinkan aku membantumu membersihkan darahnya."

Belum sempat Sehun membalas ucapan Kai, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir lelaki yang kini sedang melumati bibir bawahnya. Lidah Kai menari-nari dibagian lukanya entah bagaimana caranya dia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Tangan Sehun meremas kemeja Kai saat lelaki itu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Lututnya mendadak lemas, seolah-olah berubah menjadi lunak seperti jelly. Sehun semakin kehilangan napasnya seiring dengan intensitas Kai yang semakin dalam menciumnya, bahkan kini lelaki itu mulai melumat bibir atasnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Ciuman selembut marshmallow itu begitu memabukkan untuk Sehun, dia selalu tak bisa berkutik jika Kai mulai bersikap lembut seperti ini. Memejamkan matanya, Sehun mulai membalas ciuman Kai. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya selama ini yang sudah tak dapat ia bending lagi. Dia berharap dengan ini Kai mengerti, bahwa dia masih sangat mencintainya.

Kai lah yang pertama melepas ciuman itu, dipandangi wajah Sehun dengan intens. Mantan kekasihnya ini tetaplah menjadi orang nomor satu dihatinya. Yang selali bisa memenangkan hatinya saat pertama mereka berjumpa. Tangannya kembali menyentuh bibir Sehun dan menariknya sedikit untuk memeriksanya.

"Darahnya sudah bersih, tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu."

Setalah berkata seperti itu Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam rumah membawa kembali semangkuk chips itu karena tidak ingin Sehun memakannya lagi.

Sehun memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Oh ya Tuhan, yang tadi itu apa?"

Dia memegangi dadannya yang bergemuruh. Kecepatan detak jantungnya meningkat. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan dan melegakan. Kedua pipinya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman manis sekali.

Kai kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih dingin yang diberi irisan buah lemon..

"Minumlah, dia akan mencegah timbulnya sariawan di bibirmu. Tapi begitu sampai rumah kau harus mengobatinya."

Sehun mengangguk sambil perlahan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Rasa asam akibat lemon itu membuat lukanya kembali terasa perih. Dia mengernyit pelan, dan Kai menyadarinya.

"Masih perih?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghabiskan air putih itu, menyisakan lemonnya saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, berhentilah aku ini bukan anak kecil yang akan mempeributkan bibir yang tergigit olehku sendiri." Jawabnya masih ketus, membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi jika aku yang tak sengaja mengigitnya kau akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dariku? Wah aku sih senang-senang saja mengobati lukamu seperti tadi."

Telinga Kai ditarik kencang dan dipelintir oleh Sehun menimbulkan teriakan heboh keluar dari bibir Kai.

"Akh! Sakit! Hentikan Hun! Hentikan, hey! Iya iya aku minta maaf! Ya!

Kai bernapas lega saat Sehun melepaskan telinganya yang kini sudah berwarna merah.

"Inikah balasanmu kepadaku?" tanya Kai bersungut-sungut sambil memegangi telinganya yang masih terasa panas.

"Maka dari itu berhentilah berbicara hal yang tidak berguna."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ingin kuapakan kau?"

Sehun kembali mengangkat tangganya untuk menarik telinga Kai namun kalah cepat, kini justru tangannya digenggam oleh Kai.

"Aku ingin dicium saja seperti tadi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum sok manis dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Nih cium saja pantan gelas ini!"

Sehun menabrakkan bagian bawah gelas yang ia bawa ke bibir Kai. Setelah itu dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggamana Kai dan berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan cepat. Menghindari godaan dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kai terkekeh melihat Sehun yang terlihat kesal lalu memegangi bibirnya sendiri.

"Bibirmu masih terasa manis sampai saat ini."

Dia menyamankan duduknya sambil menatap kearah langit. Langit sangat cerah mala mini. Ribuan bintang telah menjadi saksi kegiatannya dengan Sehun tadi.

"Andaikan saat itu aku lebih bersabar menghadapimu, aku tak perlu berbohong seperti ini. Dan kita tetap akur seperti biasanya."

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Yeaaayyyy fast udate lagiiii!

Agak kaku sama adegan ciumannya Kai. Aku tidak pandai membuat yang seperti itu. Semoga readers tetap menyukainya yaaa~

Wkwkwk review kalian yang marah-marah sama Kai sungguh lucu. T_T jangan salahkan dia teruuuuus XD

Terimakasih lagi untuk readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk Fav, Follow, dan Review ceritaku ini. Bolehkah aku berharap siders mulai berkurag?

Sampai jumpa lagi ya, XOXO.


	4. I'm sorry dear

**BUKAN CHAPTER 4.**

maafkan teman-teman, untuk cerita ini aku belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan. tapi bukan berarti tidak di lanjutkan hehehe..karena ini chaptered jd aku harus memikirkan plot selanjutnya agar alurnya tidak terlalu cepat kan?

bersamaan dengan itu, aku sedang skripsi dan aku belum mampu membagi perhatianku untuk melanjutkan Love Me Again. sedangkan, untuk cerita-cerita lainnya yang aku publish baru-baru ini ide itu muncul begitu saja, jadi daripada menyia-nyiakannya aku langsung menulisnya.

Jadi begitulah :( terimakasih untuk review kalian aku senang. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf.


End file.
